Boss' Day Off
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Spain and Chibiromano: Spain gets a day off, so of course he spends his free time with his favourite little henchman.


Title: Boss' Day Off  
Pairing/Characters: Spain and Chibiromano  
Rating: G  
Notes: Written as part of hetaliasunshine on LJ. Prompt was "Spain and child!Romano spending a light afternoon together (tomato-picking, siestas, playing, eating, anything you want)".

_

* * *

_

Spain was in complete, absolute heaven. He'd been busy for weeks, yes, doing task after task for his boss, leaving early in the morning and returning far later he would have liked, and just generally not having a good time. But that didn't matter, because today his boss had taken pity on the poor nation and send him home to rest for a few days. He was tired, yes, but that didn't matter, because he'd finally get a chance to have some fun.

He was especially excited to have some fun with his little Romano.

"Roma!" he called out as soon as he entered his house. "I'm home, where are you?"

He listened for any sounds of destruction- vases breaking, book cases falling over, shrieks from the girls he'd finally hired as proper maids- but was pleasantly surprised to hear nothing of the sort. A quick look through the kitchen showed that Romano wasn't taking a break to eat, and the young boy wasn't in any of the bathrooms (nor were there any wet stains on any of the floors, Spain was so proud!). Before going outside to see if his cute little henchman had wandered off out there, he checked through all Romano's favourite siesta spots.

Nobody was in the front room, he already knew that. Romano's room was messy as always, but empty. All the other rooms were clean, undestroyed, and completely devoid of sleeping Italians.

That just left-

"Aw!" Spain squealed when he stepped into his room to find Romano curled up on his bed, fast asleep and clutching a pilfered tomato. "Romano is so cute." He sat down on the bed, softly petting Romano's hair as he did so.

"G'way," Romano mumbled, rolling away from Spain's hands. He hugged the tomato in his hands tighter, and Spain winced a little as the fruit was squished between Romano's fingers.

"How are you so messy even when you're sleeping?" With some difficulty, Spain removed the tomato-y mess from Romano's hands and went into the bathroom nearest his room to clean up, retrieving a hand towel as well.

Once everything was all cleaned up, Spain lay down on the bed next to Romano, his head resting against the mattress as Romano had seen fit to steal all the pillows. He sighed with contentment and once again his fingers found their way into Romano's hair. "Boss' cute little henchman has the right idea, hm? It's definitely siesta time."

With that, Spain drifted off to sleep to the sound of Romano's sleepy, "Shut up, idiot."

The peace of sleep lasted well into the late afternoon, but was unfortunately broken by a certain Italian screeching at him and punching at his chest.

"What? Romano...?"

"Stupid! What are you doing here? Get out get out!"

Spain chuckled and grabbed the small fists that were apparently attempting to beat him. "This is _my_ room, Romano. And what have I told you about keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Then you should keep your hands to yourself," Romano retorted angrily, pulling his hands away from Spain. "Just go away."

Spain was about to reply again when he noticed Romano clutching a pillowcase behind his back. A quick look at the stack of pillows revealed that, yes, it had come from one of those. Confused, Spain leaned over to try and get a closer look.

"No!" Romano snapped. "What are you doing?"

"What did you do now?" Spain was about to scold the child when Romano shifted and the red stain on the pillowcase was now in plain sight. He blinked, then looked back up at Romano's reddened, guilt-ridden face and laughed. "Romano, I know you were eating in my bed again."

"I wasn't! This must be- be- squirrel blood!" Romano nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's what it is! A stupid squirrel must have snuck in here and cut himself on something!"

Not wanting to ruin his beautiful day off by attempting to explain to Romano how lying was bad once again, Spain just patted the young nation on the head. "Sí, I'm sure that's what happened. Go put that in the wash and Boss will make us something to eat, okay?"

He grinned as Romano toddled off the bed, and pretended not to notice when Romano started congratulating himself under his breath on fooling Spain so well.

Spain was in the kitchen, slicing up potatoes and onions when Romano decided to make an appearance. He paused in his work when Romano tried to climb up on the counter to give him a boost up, despite Romano's complaints that, "I can get up just fine myself, bastard!"

Again, instead of scolding him, he just laughed. "We haven't had a meal together in so long, eh Roma?"

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever."

"I hope you haven't been too lonely without Boss! Is that why you were sleeping in my bed?"

Romano picked up one of the onions on the counter and threw it at him. "No! I just didn't want to make mine is all and you have more pillows."

"Right, right, how silly of me. Get me a bowl for the potatoes and onions, please?"

Romano opened his mouth and then closed it again, his brow furrowing into a scowl far more intense than his young face should have been able to pull off. "I hate potatoes."

Spain looked down at the minced potatoes, then back up at Romano. "But you eat them all the time."

"I do not!" Romano looked about ready to throw something again and Spain made sure the knife was far out of his reach. "I never eat them you're lying!"

Spain shook his head at Romano's theatrics and got a bowl for himself, dumping the vegetables into it before he went looking for eggs. "Of course, you're right, these must be something else, because my Roma eats this dish all the time."

Romano puffed his cheeks out at Spain. "Stupid, telling me I eat potatoes. I know what I eat."

After the dish (which most certainly did not consist of potatoes of any sort, Spain kept reassuring Romano) was prepared, Spain plated up thick slices of the omelette for himself and Romano, as well as a few tomatoes.

"So there's no potatoes in yours?" Spain asked as Romano began quickly downing his meal.

"Mno," Romano replied, mouth full. "S'too edible to be potatoes."

"Right, Boss is so silly. No potatoes here." He took a bite of his own _tortilla de patatas_ and grinned. "Just lots of cute little tomatoes."

Romano put a hand to his cheek, for some reason unknown to Spain, before narrowing his eyes. "Stop calling the tomatoes cute, that's weird."

"Oh, you're right," Spain agreed. "Definitely weird."

"Damn straight." Clearly proud of himself over the fact that Spain seemed to be so ready to agree with him over everything today, Romano went back to inhaling his obviously-not-potatoes food.

Of course, Spain hadn't really been talking about the tomatoes at all, but Romano didn't need to know that.


End file.
